1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baking kits and more particularly pertains to a new baked goods baking kit for making cupcakes, in particular, having hollowed centers which can filled with filling of some sort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baking kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, baking kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, nc withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,854; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,910; U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,279; U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,465; U.S. Pat. No. 55,734; U.S. Pat. No. 35,475; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,287; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,332.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baked goods baking kit. The prior art includes baking pans of various designs.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new baked goods baking kit which has many of the advantages of the baking kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baked goods baking kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baking kits, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a baking member having a main wall and also having a plurality of ornamental-shaped cup portions being spacedly disposed in the main wall and being adapted to hold baking batter therein; and also includes a baking mold tool being detachably attached to the baking member for forming selected shapes in the baked goods being baked in the ornamental-shaped cup portions of the baking member. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the baked goods baking kit in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new baked goods baking kit which has many of the advantages of the baking kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baked goods baking kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baking kits, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baked goods baking kit for making cupcakes, in particular, having hollowed centers which can filled with filling of some sort.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baked goods baking kit that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baked goods baking kit that simplifies the process of making cupcakes with filing inside thereof.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out which particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.